Qiomec
by Gigolo Von Spicypants
Summary: Being mistaken for a god has its perks. Oneshot. M for pokémonxhuman sex.


Important announcement on my profile page! Check it out. Also, to prevent confusion, Qiomec is pronounced "Key-oh-meck."

* * *

In accordance with the tribe's tradition, a woman must be given to the milotic who presides in the nearby lake every full moon in order to ensure a bountiful fishing season. In reality, the sea serpent was just a lecherous trickster. When given his female, the milotic-known as Qiomec to the tribe's people-helped fishermen by herding the fish towards their nets. Otherwise, he'd lead them away. Most would say he was exploiting the tribe to earn a quick lay, but he preferred to call it "taking part in an exotic culture's customs."

Now he waited in the waters surrounding large rock on the edge of the lakeshore the humans used for their offerings dubbed "Qiomec Rock," occasionally glancing upwards at the full moon above. At about three hours after sunset, three humans walked up to the stone monument. The tribal chief and the medicine man he could care less about, but he tolerated their presence because of the gifts they bring.

"Oh, great Qiomec!" The chief bellowed as the woman kneeled atop the flat rock. "Guardian of the lake and giver of fish. We humbly thank you for your bounty. Please accept this offering in return for your continued blessing." Qiomec levitated out of the water to inspect his prize. She wasn't one of the females that were brought to him before, but then again, most humans looked alike to him anyway. Se seemed young too, like she had only recently come of age. Lightly coiling around her lithe form, he gave an approving nod to the other two humans who then promptly left.

Now alone with the girl, Qiomec was ready to get down to business. Believing this was the girl's first time, the false god chose to start off the night's events with foreplay, much like he always did with any other female he believed to be a virgin. No point in getting too rough their first time, he always thought, otherwise they most likely wouldn't volunteer to return. Qiomec dipped his head underneath the long poncho she wore, but stopped when he felt her flinch. Bringing his head back up, he nuzzled the human's neck reassuredly until he could feel her muscles loosen up. Returning to his primary concern, Qiomec went back under the girl's clothes where he grasped the small piece of fabric that covering the human's genitals and, with the skill and finesse of years of practice, he pulled it down her legs, revealing his true desire.

He gave the human's slit one long, slow lick and earned himself a shaky moan from the woman in return. Eager to hear more from her, Qiomec dug his snout into her folds and began lapping at her insides, occasionally flicking his tongue against her clit. He continued playing with the human's pussy until he thought she was close to orgasm, and then pulled away. He shifted his coils so that he lifted the girl up off the ground and moved his tail under her, lining up his nearly foot-long cock with her slick opening. He nuzzled her neck once more as he slowly lowered her body on to his. The human let out a drawn-out moan as Qiomec's manhood parted her lips and reached her inner barrier. So she is a virgin, after all. Qiomec thought. His lips met hers and they shared a tender kiss before the milotic forced her down the rest of his length. Her pained scream was muffled as Qiomec took the chance to put his tongue in her mouth where his long appendage danced with hers.

When her pain had subsided, Qiomec lifted her up to where only an inch of his massive dick was still inside of her before lowering her back down onto him. The more he continued to move the girl along him, the more her moans sounded less pained and more pleasured. His motions sped up and, to his delight, the girl's cries got louder. The milotic wanted more from her; he wanted to hear her scream his name as she writhed in ecstasy in his coils.

He gripped the collar of the girl's poncho in his teeth and ripped it off her body, revealing her pale-skinned, moderately sized breasts. He played with her nipples while his penis was being pumped in and out of the human at frightening speeds. His wish was soon granted as her squeals soon transformed into pleas for more.

"Ah! Qiomec! Please don't stop!" The girl moaned. She didn't last much longer, though, and had cum all over the milotic's manhood. Qiomec finished a few seconds after her while the girl was still coming down from the sexual high of her first orgasm. Too spent to levitate himself into the water, Qiomec slithered to the shoreline with the human still in his coils. Once they were in the water, the milotic began cleaning her body. Exhaustion had caught up with the girl, however and she found herself asleep in her false god's embrace. Qiomec laid her on the rock and covered her with the remains of her tattered clothes before slinking back into the lake.

Truly, the villagers would see bountiful fishing this month.

* * *

I don't remember if they could levitate like a dragonair could, but I think I saw one do so in an episode of the pokémon anime, so in my mind, they could.

I wanted to see how well I could write a fic with as little dialogue as possible. R&R to tell me how I've done.


End file.
